Going Mythic!
Summary The two manage to punch each other and sends each other flying before proceeding to clash with each other. They continue to clash throughout Earth before taking the battle into space and proceeds and remain in space as they continue their battle. After being lodged in an Asteroid; Nether fires a ki blast towards Earth and hits the battle area freeing the Saiyans while Dial follows them. Cooler and Nether continue to punch each other before kicking each as they destroy several asteroids and meteors as they continue to battle each other. Eventually Nether is able to damage Cooler's optics in order to allow him to undergo his next transformation by absorbing the other Dark Dragon Balls. Following his transformation; he calls himself Mythic Dark Shenron and proceeds to unleash his ki. Engulfed in an aura of dark ki; Mythic fights Dial and Cooler and is able to overpower them while they attempt to dodge his attacks and are sent flying into a barren planet. Mythic Dark Shenron demonstrates his ability to use each of the signature attacks of the Shadow Dragons of Time acquired from absorbing the Dark Dragon Balls. The two fight together against Mythic but they easily swatted away and knocked around by there attack as the Shadow Dragon. Mythic notices Cooler putting on a Metamo-Ring and attacks the two to stop them from fusing with one another. And punches; Dial in the gut while knocking him into the ground before kneeing Cooler in the back and crashing into a cliff. Cooler uses Metal Super Nova against Mythic but it is knocked into space as he is punched in the gut and sent flying into the ground. Dial attempts to punch the Shadow Dragon but he misses Mythic uses Afterimage and punches the cliff instead; shattering it and leaving a massive ravine behind as he is knocked into the ground with a swipe from Mythic's wings. Cooler attempts to get some distance but Mythic is able to keep up with him and knocks him into the ground. He repeatedly punches Cooler before going after Dial and proceeds to knock him down with a few punches before kneeing him in the head and punching him in the gut as Dial falls to the ground; sending him into the air before knocking him back with his tail. Cooler is surrounded energy from the Metamo-Ring surrounds him while Mythic kicks him in the head and sends him into the ground with a barrage of punches and kicks before using Toxic Rainbow Glistening on him and levels the area. Dial manages to dodge the energy barrage and attempts to attack the Shadow Dragon but is stopped when Mythic grabs him by the neck and flies over to Cooler grabbing him by the neck as well before flying up into sky followed by diving directly into the ground. Cooler and Dial survive the attack as Cooler uses a Xeno-Evolution to enter 100% Full Power and proceeds to punch Mythic in the face before preparing a 100% Metal Super Nova as the silver energy sphere lights up the area around them. Category:Fanga